


All In

by sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Twinverse [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Twinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Dean has retired from the WWE! Jon on the other hand isn't done with wrestling just yet, plus Elvis is tempting him into signing more than just a wrestling contact! Au-ish set in twinverse





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Twinverse is an Au-ish that begs the question what if Dean was a twin Jon. Dean is happily retired while the age of Jon Moxley is about to beginning... and his marriage is tagging along for the ride.

**All In**

 

It was May, around twelve thirty in the morning, so officially the **DAY** _after_ Joe’s birthday and Dean had popped in to visit Renee and Joe after a house show, to celebrate with his friend when it all went to hell in a hand bag.

They had just settled into an IHOP and placed their order when Renee noticed something wrong. There was a couple of younger kids sitting at another table and when his wife bumped his shoulder directing him with her eyes to the kids he simply moaned. Joe caught on and knew what it meant it as well.

**Busted**

Making eyes contact with his former Shield mate he silently apologized for what was coming. Not that they minded the time with fans- life for Dean himself had became rough since his release from the WWE, everyone wanting to know what he was doing next? Most of the dirty sheets had him locked in with AEW- Colby and Joe had asked him about the new promotion and Dean had denied any truth to it.

_I just want a break damnit!!!_

There was a small movement from Renee and Joe muttered a, _“incoming!”_ Before Dean had straighten out his thoughts; glancing up he watched as two of the boys made their way to their table. Their faces flushed and their eyes big and dilated it told Dean that the boys probably had something to drink earlier that night.

The boys had (drunk or not) had made their way to their table, nicely asked for pic with Joe, Renee, and himself and found themselves rewarded for being down to earth drunks. Then the shit went belly up- on their way back to their table the only girl called. “Thank you Mox for ‘ ** _thanking’_** Chris Jericho tonight!”

Cocking his head to the side Dean froze, two things clicked in his mind. Firstly, that the kids were in fact drunk because there was no way **HE** had done anything to Chris Jericho- he was sitting in an IHOP in Oklahoma for God’s sake- and Chris Jericho was in Vegas tonight.

Secondly and more importantly the thought hit him was the girl had _thanked_ Mox, and when it boiled right down to it, Dean Good never thought of himself as Jon Moxley even when he had sparely played the character.

He was aware Renee grabbing her purse and digging out her cell phone then Joe’s dark eyes were on him, questioning- demanding almost then Renee let out a small gasp and dropped her phone onto the table stuttered, “Dean he did it! My God, Jon was in MSM Gardens!” the shocked choked words from his wife. The sudden rage that filled him then he grabbed her phone and watched the clip.

After watching the minute or so clip Dean threw his head back and laughed, his little brother had broken free and looked like he was totally being himself.

It was a cough that stopped his laughter, that and the dark confused eyes of one of their closest friends. _Well hell- little brother you put me in quite the pickle!!!_ Sighing as he pushed the phone over to Joe and watched as the other man watched he saw confusion first then in an instant he saw understanding.

The clip ended… the silence was deafening and killing something inside of Dean.

Then Joe spoke, his voice soft and gentle, “how long of you two been playing the game?” The ‘game’ Dean knew is what twins called it, Jon and he wasn’t the first pair of twins in the WWE but they had been the best kept secret twinness. Sighing he rolled his shoulders in that old familiar way and spoke just as softly as Joe had, “the beginning you could say!”

In a flash there was true anger in his friends’ eyes then it settled and the big man demanded, “which one of you started it! **WHO** sat beside me and Colby during those car rides- did those interviews, matches, **who** in the _hell_ is my friend?” Dean found himself flinching at the venom in those words, frowning as Renee tried to calm the other man down.

Swallowing thickly, he answered, “I had hoped it wouldn’t matter but I can clearly see that it does so fine… lets do this! You want to know **who** stood beside you as your shield mate? **Who** knows all yours and Colby’s secrets and dreams?” There was a pause and look that flash’s in Joe’s eyes, then the other man asks simply. “Who was my best man at my wedding?! At my boys’ birth?!?”

The personal questions make Dean freeze for a moment then shame colors his face, his eyes dart to the side and he can tell by the intake of breath Joe knows the answer. Blindly he gropes for Renee’s hand, needing the strength she has to get though this. Their hands connect and his soul is smoothed but only for a moment. “the shield? Who owns that?” Not rising his eyes to make contact with the other mans he reaches for his glass of water with his free hand. There is a growl and he answer quickly, “Jon started… I came back about 7 months into the run!” there is a pause then a snarky kind of laugh.

Joe’s next question makes him laugh as well, “who’s head did Colby actually crack?” Its Renee that answers, her eyes flash in that moment and the tension is snapped just like that, “that stunt scared the crap out of me- and I didn’t even know I **_LIKED_** man yet!” Dean is smiling at her, loving her more than ever before because she had put him at ease without him even knowing he needed it, again!!!

There is a snort, “how long into the game were they before you, no wait, **HOW** did you find out?” Dean couldn’t help it he lost it- earning a glare from his wife and a poke in the ribs when the glare didn’t shut him up. “That’s a funny story! I asked her out- you know that, Colby tagged along the first time!” here Renee added, “if it had been Jon Colby wouldn’t have been needed!” the smirk she gives him is a dead giveaway that’s part of an inside joke.

“Anywwways,” Dean toothy grins back and continues, “I didn’t tell Jon I asked her out or that she agreed. It was a few month later when that infection just about killed us all that Jon came back Puerto Rico and I just about kicked the bucket in some airport did Hunter call him and asked if **he** could make the show.” Nodding to the waitress who sat down his plate of pancakes and slowly cutting a piece loose did he continue.

Smiling, “you know how the game is played! We did it enough when we were younger, back then women weren’t on the other side of the finish line- if you understand what I mean!” This earned him a gasp from his wife and a reply from his friend, “I watched Josh and John play their cards Uce- woman was fair game until someone called dibs.”

Nodding he smiled sheepishly at his wife and felt a blush splash his cheeks, “well I called dibs on Renee long before I asked her out- just forgot to tell Jon, who thankful wasn’t interested to begin with! But there was a small problem!” Renee snorted into her coffee at that, she picked up from there, “2015 Royal Rumble,” a pause then she blinked- opened her mouth then shut it again.

Dean smirked, that night had been the first time they had made love, with all the flowery and love-dovey words attached to it. The night he had found out that regardless of the countless women he had been with before nothing held a candle to the woman that was now his wife.

Noticing the blush on Renee’s face Dean softly picked up from there, “I forgot to tell Jon about the dates or that night! And well it led to a big misunderstanding!” Joe blinked and asked,” Misunderstanding?” Dean hummed and Renee’s blushed darkened but she answered. “I simply thought he got what every man wanted and was done with me!”

At that Joe blushed and nodded as he added, “Jon and you switched places the next day without you telling him?” Dean nodded then laughed but he added to the story. “It was two weeks later; I came in from a red-eye and made my way up to Jon’s room only to see a feisty Renee straddling my little brothers lap kissing him for all she is worth!”

His wife huffed at this and shot back, “I was sick of you dodging me damnit! I wanted answers and truth be to…” there she stopped and blushed again and looked away. Both men knew what she had been about to say and Dean loved it.

Coughing she looked away and picked up her coffee again and muttered, “you can imagine my surprise when Jon practically threw me off his lap and snarled, “You motherfucker- do you know the hell I have been through cause your girl has been trying like fuck to get into my pants!!!!”

Dean howls at the memory but adds in for his missing brothers defense, “Your lucky he isn’t attracted to you at all, since I didn’t tell him hands off, he would well have been within the rules of the game to fuck you that night- or any of the other nights!” At his words his wife looks at him wide eyes with her mouth parted in a o shape.

Its Joe that is snickers and asking, “so Jon and you have different taste?” Dean beams at that but finds himself shaking his head, “normally no- I mean we both are both pretty open when it comes to women in general!” At this Joe cocks his head and asks, “John and Josh shared a few back in the day, that kind of open?” He feels Renee go stiff beside him and he shrugs but answers truthfully, “back in our teens, maybe early twenties we shared a woman or two but as we grew up and Jon got more and more into the deathmatches and our taste changed to the point where sharing wouldn’t been very satisfying for either of us!” There is soft slap on his thigh and he stretched out to where he could throw his arm around the back of his wife’s chair. Playing with her hair softly….

 Joe is nodding and picking at the little remainder of his food, his next question is quiet. “so, Jon is Moxley?” Dean sighs and nods, picking up his cooling coffee and thought back. “It wasn’t always about the violence for him, its just the violence is an added bonus to the physically of what we do! Then he noticed promotors paid better if you were willing to bleed some more. Thus, Mox became one of the few kings of ultra-violence he is known for!”

At that his own phone rings, fishing it out of his pocket he huffs and accepts the call with, “you little fucker a heads up would have been nice!” there is a small and light laugh and Dean sits up straighter and narrows his eyes at his phone, “Red?” There is a hum and Liana softly adds, “Mox told me to call just as soon the show ended but they wouldn’t let backstage to get his phone!”

Dean could hear the panic in the younger woman voice and it gutted him, knowing his brother’s girl was basically cut off from him pissed him off and he snapped back, “didn’t you tell them you were his PR manager or something?” There was a huff and she snapped back, “they didn’t believe me when I gave them my name!” Dean hadn’t realized he had put his phone on speaker and Renee wide eyed asked, “why not?”

There was tears in Liana’s voice everyone of them could hear them- Joe shifted uncomfortable and Renee looked impossibly lost and Dean felt pissed off then they all heard a voice on the end call out. “Mrs. Good?” The question froze everyone but Renee who snapped her head around- looking for whoever…

But it was Liana that answered, “Yes!” a pause then she squeezed out, “Excuse me, pardon me please!” Dean could almost picture the small red head pushing her way through whatever crowd that was in her way. Then there was a different female voice, and after a minute Dean placed it.

_Brandi_

“Mr. Marks if you want to continue to work for AEW as head of security I suggest you learn our major talents spouses.” There was sputter then a defense, “but Madam Moxley doesn’t have a spouse listed!” Brandi fires back quickly and heaty, “that’s because if you would check you PDA Mr. Marks Jon Moxley didn’t have a spouse till a half hour ago! We are in Vegas where people get married on a split-second notice Sir!”

At this Dean glances over into his own wife’s eyes and lets the wonder hit him. Not only is his brother wrestling again (the first time without him) but he just went and got married. Suddenly there is a whisper from his new sister in law, “Dean should I say something?” Her question makes him remember she is scared and Brandi and this Mr. Marks character isn’t helping but before he can answer there is a yell… and instantly Dean knew his brother had everything under control but yet he softly whispers, “talk to me Red, let Jon sort this out Babygirl!”

* * *

 

Jon is on a high he never knew existed before; he would sign his first official wrestling contact tonight after debuting at the end of Double of Nothing but that paled in comparison to the paper, he had signed a mere half hour ago.

_Thank you, Elvis,_

He had been on his way to MSM Garden, with Liana by his side when the driver passed a wedding chapel. The question flies out of his mouth before he can stop it. “Marry me!?” Liana who is picking at the hem of her dress looks at him like he has lost his mind but answers, “Yes!” Smirking as she readjusts her glasses on her heart shaped face, he snaps at the driver to turn around and to go back to the chapel.

Liana’s wide eyes are looking at him in disbelief… guilt floods him but he adds softly, “I mean now Red, I mean right now! I will give you the big wedding thing later if you want but I want to be able to call you my wife tonight!” A pause then he cups her face in his hands and whispers softly, “I want to be able to make love to you tonight, for the first time as husband and wife!” He knows he is no poet… sweet lovey words are Dean’s forte but he has to try. Has to make her see what he means…

She is still smiling and after a moment she is reach up and over to cup his own face, a second later she is dropping a kiss onto his lips. He feels her smile against his lips as she brings one hand up to run it through his short hair, the words whispered against his lips set his soul on fire, “I said yes Jonathan Good! Now marry me!”

* * *

 

Its almost one in the morning when his debut is done, a promo is cut and he headed out to find his newly minted wife when Nick Massie comes in all blushing and tells him that some stupid fucker hasn’t kept updated via radio or their PDA thus not allowing his wife backstage. The rage that fills him is evident cause Nick flinches and suddenly Cody is there assuring him that Brandi is taken care of the situation. “Where is she?” Cody stops and sighs then cocks his head in a _‘this way’_ motion.

They get to a hallway, a fucking hallway of all places where he can see Brandi laying into the chief of security- but its Liana slinked up behind Matt Massie that makes his blood boil. He is moving before anyone can stop him, hand is closed around the chief of security shirt- yanking him in close so he makes no mistake on what is about to be said, “listen here you little fuck, you ever tell my wife no…”

Up to that point Dean would have been the only one to try to back him down but in an instant Liana is there, a small hand on his bare forearm- pulling him away from his prey. Her words soft, meowing almost, “baby its ok- he didn’t know! Come on now don’t let him ruin our night!”

Jon continues like he didn’t hear her, “again they won’t find all of your pieces. I don’t even fucking tell her no asshole!” Snarling that he thrusts the man away from him and pulls his wife into a tight hug.

Cody is there asking him to do some media with him and he simply grunts. Casting his wife, a glance she beams at him and shakes his phone at him mouthing his brothers name. Calming he reaches over to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear and gives her a long deep kiss. He smiles against her lips, one for the simple feel of her against him and for two he can hear his brothers voice asking her if she is ok?

“Talk to Dean baby while I finish up… then we can go home!” He sinks all his need and desire into those words and hums happily as she blushes deeply. Her cognac eyes tell him she can’t wait for them to be alone either!

* * *

 

Watching Jon leave fills her with trepidation, as if Cody or someone else won’t give him back to her. It’s silly she knows and the thought makes her feel like such a kid. But its Dean’s voice that grounds her, his voice that is not so dissimilar to her newly acquired husbands. “Red Babygirl you ok?” Laughing at the double nickname she manages a small nod to Brandi Rhodes and Matt and Nick Massie.

Smiling shyly, she is pointed into a waiting room and flops down and finally answers her brother in law, “that was so scary! I thought he was going to eat me for a second!” There is a second the Dean smirks off, “well I am sure Jon has plans….” Here there is a slap and she hear her sister in laws voice for the first time. “I don’t think she was talking about Jon jackass!” She can’t help it, she laughs!

Then she notices she crying, the night in total has been a roller-coaster of emotions and the night wasn’t even over but she bites off, “I wouldn’t be complaining if I was referring to Mox, and Renee is right you’re a jackass James Dean!” She used his first and middle names, something she does- even with her husband but not so much, she simply goes for the Jonathan version of his name to get his attention.

  
The usage of his first and middle name brings a deeper laughter to the conversation and suddenly Liana remembers what she just said, said without knowing who else was listening. “My god _where_ are you guys?” there is a snort and pure delighted laughter but its Renee that answers, “Oklahoma, and IHOP- We want to take Joe out for breakfast! His birthday and all!”

Joe? Liana has to think about the name for a mere second before the image of the big Samoan pops into her head, hanging her head she realized she probably just made a horrible first impression! Weakly she squeaks out, “Happy Birthday Mr. Anoa’i” Her embarrassment is so hot she knows she will never be able to look the man square in the eyes. But his voice comes out clear, deep, and clearly amused- “thank you Babygirl and its Joe or Uce!” Eyes wide she knew from Jon that Uce meant brother and its hardly handed out to anyone other than family. Reaching into her purse she grabs a tissue; glad she didn’t wear any makeup tonight. “Thank you for….” Its Dean that cuts her off, his question airy and amused, “SOOO another Vegas spur of the moment wedding?” but its Joe that answers for her, “the girls are right Uce you are a jackass!” There is laughter from everyone and suddenly Liana feels like she is indeed talking with family.

Smiling she beams, “Yes Dean! As of…” pausing to look at the time on her own phone, “an hour and sixteen minutes ago I married Jon begrudging knowing I would be related to you by proxy!” It takes a full second before there is a response of male and female laughter and Dean snarling playful, “watch it sister I know your dirty little secret!” he was referring to the time her brother Gabe had come to make amends with her only to find the actually real life ‘Dean Ambrose asleep (fully clothed this time) on her couch.

At least she had thought he was asleep; her secret had slipped out in answer to one of Gabe’s question. The words slipped out and before she knew Dean was stand behind her- hands on her shoulders looking down at her in fasciation. Gabe had streamed at her that they were raised better than this, that what she was _doing_ was a sin. Dean snapped before she could say a single word.

It was then Gabe had somewhat understood what was going on, Dean explaining it more or less, and Gabe left her apartment upset but not angry like before.

Suddenly there was a quiet steel voice that was asking, “and what would that secret be?” Snapping her head Liana smiled brightly at her husband before cocking her head to the side in silent question? But Dean was Dean didn’t miss a beat, “That she lo…” quickly she jerked the phone away and ended the call.

_No way he is finding **that** out like that!_

But steel blue eyes told her that her secret was out…. The light that shined within his baby blues gave her her first true hope that her secret was returned!?!

A smirk graced her husband beautiful face as he walked to her, his hands on her wrist and pulling her up and his lips on hers.

After he pulls back- he whispers hotly against her, “come home and show me just how much you love me!”

She can only purr as she pulls him to the door!


End file.
